Bad things happen but this?
by lovegregsanders
Summary: This is my firs fanfic so please review. Chapt 3 is up...Someone is in a really bad mood and one of our CSI is in great danger. Can the other will be able to save him? Find out what's going to happen to Greg....
1. Chapter 1

hi just hope you're gonna like it because it's my first fanfic and english is only my second language so sorry for the mistakes. I know this chapter is short but i'll try to make the next little longer. He's coming soon so...just read and review please.

Summary: someone is in a really bad mood and one of the csi is in great danger. Can the other will be able to save him?

Bad things can happen but this… ?

Chapter one : Promotion ?

Greg was running along the corridors. ''Grissom's gonna be pissed off again'' he said reaching the breakroom. He was late, he knew that but he was confused to find the room empty. ''God, I'm really late ! They're all gone. That's just great. Grissom is not just gonna be pissed, he's gonna kill me''

But then, he heards someone laughing behind him. He turned around to see who i twas and was surprised to see Nick beside Catherine who was trying to make him stop giggle like a child. Sara was there too, hiding a little smile and then, there was Grissom walking toward him looking serious. It makes Greg nervous.

'' Did I miss something ?'' he asked feeling stupid. ''Of course idiot, you're late, you missed half an hour of your shift and they arle laughing about something that i don't really know of.'' his mind screamed.

''Well i twas about time you arrived. We were waiting for you.'' His boss said to him.

''Sorry I'm late…again but there was…'' he started but Grissom cut him off.

''Congratulation'' he said with a little grin

''I know it's wrong but…what did you just say ?'' the young CSI asked incredulous

''I said congratulation''

''But for what ? As I know, i' not getting married, I don't even have a girlfriend so…'' you coulg see that he was nervous and completly lost at the same time. What was Gil Grissom talking about ?

'' Greg…Greg ! Stop for a second'' Nick said rolling his eyes '' Congartulaton for your promotion buddy !'' Greg eyes grew wides. '' My what ? I'm already a CSI level one. It's been a year now. I can't get any…'' he was cut off by Catherine '' You've got promoted has a CSI level two Greg'' ''huh ?'' was all he finds to say ''But…but why ? I mea nit takes more than a year. It takes what, something like 5 years maybe plus ?''Everyone was staring at him ''I'm loste here. Can someone help me out a little ? ''

''Well it seems that some of your superiors have been impressed by your woark during the year so they promoted you as a level two a little earlier.'' Catherine explained as she lookked from Greg to Grissom then back to Greg. He looked surprise.

''Well I think it's the first time that our Greggo is speechless'' Warrick joked juste arriving with a big cake, bringind everyone in the breakroom with him.

''Actually, Grissom just admitted that I've impressed him.'' The newly promoted said with a big smile across his face. ''He didn't say it directly but Catherine did and…''

''Greg cut the cake I'm starving''Sara said in a amused tone. With that, they celebrate the promotion of Greg Sanders.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2. I hope you'll like it. It's getting better and better. Thanks Nicole for the review. And again I'm sorry for the mistakes...

Something is wrong?

The shift was over for nealry 30 minutes but the team was in the breakroom talking about having breakfast, They were trying to convince the younger and newly promoted CSI to come with them.

"Oh come on man, you can't let us down !" Warrick complained. Greg and him were getting along very well lately. He was Greg closest friend right after Nick without including Sara.

"I don't know. I'm tired. I think I need some sleep. It's been a really long night."

"Greggo, you've got promoted we have to celebrate" said Nick cheerfully. "He's right you know." Greg looked from Nick to Sara and to Catherine who said "It's only a breakfast Greg" And then, Nick added "And plus, i think the waitress who work there have an eye on you"

"Well what are we waiting for ?" Greg said standing up while Warrick suppressed a laught.

"I juste need to get my coat, we meet at the restaurant" He walked out the door and he heard Nick "Hey you better hurry because I'm not gonna wait too long ! I'm starving !" "Just wait for me in the car I won't be too long I promess" was the only respond. Greg disapeared in the hallway. Greg had needed a lift this morning because his car had broke down in front of his appartement so he had called Nick knowing that i twas hard for him to say no to a friend.

When he arrived in the locker room, he was surprised to find someone standing in front of his locker evenmore when he found out that it was Davig Hodges, another lab tech whois always stick to Ecklie's ass.

"Hey Hodges ! What are you doing here ? I touhgt that you were already gone" said Greg in a surprised tone. There was no answer but Hodges was staring at himin a odd kind off way. 'Okay' Greg said to himself with a sight. "Can you just let me access to my locker please. I need to get some stuff." No answer. The lab tech didn't even blink. Greg passed a hand in front of hi seyes to see if there would be a reaction. Nothing

"David, if it's some kind of joke, I think It's time to let go because I don't fin dit really funny." He said tired. Then, for the first time in ten minutes, Hodges reacted."It's not one of your stupid prank so you don't find it funny" Greg was taken aback by the rudeness of his tone. "What are you talking about? And what was that for?" he asked surprised. "Oh you think that because you've got promoted as a level 2 you're better than anyone else? You're just a little lab rat for me and you'll never be better than me" he said with one of his menacing look on his face."Look, I d'on't really know what is wong with you or what you're talking about but I never said or tought something like that. Just please get out of the way, I need my coat, Nick is waiting for me in the car." Greg said with his hands up to show that he don't want to fight."Oh right, your little body guard because you're not strong enought to defend yourself. I'm so sick of you." With that, he punched Greg in the face who fell on the bench behind him. He shakes his head to make the little stars go away."What the...what is wrong with you!" he screamed at the lab tech putting one of his hand on his cheek feeling blood. He lookes at Hodges hand to see what could have caused him to bleed. There was a big ring on one of his finger."There is nothing wrong with me" he said staring at Greg who was standing up to face him.Hodges hits him againin the stomach pushing all the oxygen out of Greg's lungs. He fell on his knees holding his stomach with one arm but manges to defend himself by hitting his assaillant in the legs.He fell to the floor next to his victim. When the two of them were off the floor, Greg pulled away."I don't know what's going on with you but you should talk to someone. I don't want to fight with you i'm too tired" "Too late" was all Hodges said before jumping on Greg to fight even more.

At the same time, Nick sat in the car waiting for his friend to came back."Ow come on Greggo. I'm starving and it's been twenty minutes." hesaid loudly with a sight. So he decided to go see by himself what was taking Greg so long. He entered the building and walked trought the hallway to the locker room but he stopped when he heard muffled sounds coming out. At first, he laughed because he tought that Greg was trying to put all of his stuff back in his locker or trying to close the door or something like that but then he heards screams and two different voices. "It's too late" he heards the first voice says and the muffled sounds started again. He started thinking that maybe he was just imagining things but he heards a scream of pain and a shout."OWWW!Son of a bitch!" He recognises the voice as Greg so he runs the rest of the way and when he entered the locker room, he saw Hodges on top of Greg, his face red with anger, hitting poor Greg." What the hell!" he exclaimed. That's when Greg saw Nick and called to him for help "Nick help me, he's crazy!" Nick didn't think . He entered the room, puts his arm around Hodges and takes him off of Greg.He continued to struggle against Nick but the CSI manage to calm him down."It's enough Hodges. If you don't want to lose your job stop it." He let go of him and the lab tech just stands there smiling while wathing Greg wincing at Greg who is trying to stand with the help of Nick. He has a look of disbelief all over his face."Are you ok?" Nick asked his young friend watching his expression."Just need to breath" he responded panting and sitting on the bench. Nick takes a look at the two figthers. Hodges was in a better shape than Greg. He only had a black eye and a bleeding nose. Greg had a split lip, a gash on his cheek and some bruises on his face. He was holding his left hands in his right."Can someone tell me what just happened here?" he asked. Hodges shrugged"We got into a fight" and he takes off. Nick sighed, looked at Greg and sat next to him."So?"He said Greg looked at him with his puppy look on his face"I think my hand is broken" he said still holding his hand. "Let me take a look" his friend said. Greg hesitantly show him his badly bruised hand but as Nick touched it, he let out a little yelp of pain. "It's definitly broken." "So we're not going for breakfast" said Greg in a childish tone. "Well we could eat at the hospital but i don't want to ends up as a patient there. And with your hand, I don't think you'll be abble to do something for now. We'll eat when we're going to get out of the hospital. And I think you're ganna need stitches for this" He said pointing to Greg cheek where the blood was starting to dry on the wound."Come on I'll drive you. Maybe you'll tell me what happened" Greg sighed"Yeah maybe" It was gonna be a long day.

sorry but i don't really like Hodges...and i like seing Greg hates him in the serie...

please review i'm beging you loll :P


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to Nicole101 for the help I appraciate..

for the others well continu to review please I want to know what you think

chapt3

What happened?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Nick and Greg were on their way to the hospital when Nick cell phone rang.

"Stokes"

"Nick! What are you and Greg doing?It's been nearly an hour since the two of you were supposed to meet us"

"Hi Sara. Nice to heard your voice. I'm great thanks for asking by the way"

"I'm sorry but we were worried. What is taking you so long? Where are you?"

"Actually, we're on our way to the hospital."

"The hospital? What happened?" she asked in concern "Is anybody hurt?"

"Sort of. Greg got nto a fight with Hodges in the locker room. Look I don't know how, but..." he was cut off by Greg

"He attacked me. I didn't do anything"

Nick looked at him. "He just told me that it was Hodges that jumped him first."

"Is Greg ok?"

"He seems ok to me."

"My hand hurts like hell." the young CSI complained

"Huum Sara, can you just tell Grissom to meet us there. Don't worry about Greg, he just need some x-rays."

"okay"

"Thanks" he hung up

At the restaurant, the others were looking at Sara worriedly.

"So can you tell us what's going on?" Warrick asked

"Nick is driving Greg to the hospital. He got into a fight with Hodges."

"What?" Catherine asked "Are you serious?"

"Yeah! Seems like Hodges attacked Greg for no apparent reason" Sara explained then turned to Grissom "Nick wants you to meet them at the hospital."

"Okay . Just finish your breakfast and I'll see all of you at the lab for the shift." With that, he was gone.

"Why the hell would Hodges attack Greg without any valuable reasons?" Catherine remarked. "I don't know but I always thought that he was crazy...I mean in the wrong way, not like Greg." Warrick said.

"Maybe he said something to Hodges and he didn't like it but what was he doing in the locker room in the first place? His shift was over." Sara said. The three of them left the restaurant all wanting to know what had happened between Hodges and Greg.

At the hospital, Greg sat on one of the exam beds in a cubicule. Nick and Grissom are at his side waiting for the doctor to come with the results of his x-ray. He haves some stiches on his cheek surrounding by bruised flesh. "Well, it was quiet a fight" said Grissom breaking the silence. "What happened?"

"Sincerly, I have the same question runnig throught my mind right now. One second, he's staring at me and the other, he is on top of me, his fist connecting ith my face." said Greg trying to explain himself.

"I think we should talk to Hodges too" said Nick.

"Even if it was off shift, they were in the building so each of them will have to explain themself to Ecklie." Grissom explained.

"That's just great, David Hodges is like Ecklie's little puppy. He's always sticking around him. Just what I need. I'm going to get suspended even though it was Hodges fault." Greg snapped

"If you didn't do anything like you said, you shouldn't get suspended. Even Ecklie won't suspend you for something you didn't cause." his supervisor said to him.

"I just asked him to get out off the way because he was standing in front of my locker but he didn't even blink. I asked him again, nothing. He just satnd there staring at me as if I didn't say anything. I said to him that if it was a joke, that it wasn't funny and then, he just lost it I guess." He was interrupted by the doctor.

"Mr.Sanders, you're hand is badly broken...in three places. I don't know how you manage to did it."

"Let's just say that someone took it for dance floor" he said sarcasticly then looking at Nick and Grissom "I didn't knew that Hodges was so good at dancing the twist."

"We'll have to put a cast on and after that, you"ll be free to go." the doctor says, leaving the room.

A few hours later, Catherine,Sara, Warrick and Nick were sitting in the breakroom, laughing about some joke Nick had just said.

"But seriously, how is Greg?" asked Catherine concerned. Nick looked at her and then behind. "Take a look for yourself he said. Greg had just entered the room wearing a pair of blue jeans and a rock t-shirt. "That must've hurt" Warrick said wincing at the stiches n his cheek.

"I'll live, it's only 5 stiches" he sat on the couch next to Warrick. Nick and Catherine were sitting at the table.

"Uh-oh" said Sara. "Here he comes" she said pointing at the window. Everyone looked up to see Hodges enters the breakroom with his black eye.

"Good job" Warrick mouthed to Greg who smiled. The lab tech didn't look to anyone. He went straight to the counter,looking serious and in a bad mood. He pored himself a cup of coffee. Archie, another lab tech and a good friend of Greg, entered the breakroom as well.

"Hey everyone" he sais cheerfully but he only got a few moan in respond. "What's...Woah, Greg! You look like you've been hit by a truck!" He exclaimed seeing Greg injuries for the first time. No one in the lab knew what had happened in the locker room apart from the CSI team. He turned around only to find Hodges staring at him. "You were with him?" Archie asked pointing at his eye.

"Actually, Hodges was the truck" Greg said still on the couch, staring right into his enemy's eyes. "What?" Archie was lost. As Hodges was about to say something, Grissom arrived in the breakroom. "Greg, Hodges. Ecklie wants to see you in his office now," and he left. Greg was the first to leave followed by the lab tech.

"Think he's gonna make it?"said Nick

"He's a tough guy" responded Warrick, both men started to laugh.

"Hey it's not funny guys! Greg could lose his job because of that stupid fight even if he wasn't on duty." Catherine said standing up and storming out of the room to work on her case, a double homicide.

"A fight? Greg and Hodges?" asked Archie.

"Yeah Greg said that it was Hodges who started it. I believe him, but I don't see any reason for him to just jump on Greg like that." Sara said.

"I supposed that's the reason why they're stuck in Ecklie's office."

"I'm not really worried about what's gonna happen to Greggo. I'm sure he'll came out of this just fine." Nick said. " Anyway, I always thought that Hodges was a little freaky" Sara, Warrick and Archie nodded to approve what Nick had just said.

"Maybe I should get back to work on the video tape surveillance before Catherine rips my head off" Archie said walking to the door but stopped and turned around to face Nick and Warrick "By the way, I completly forgot why I was here for. Someone put this on my desk" he said taking an envelop out of his pocket " It's addressed to Greg. The person probably made a mistake. Can one of you give it to him? His office his locked and I don't have the time to walk around the lab. I'm overwhelmed.

" Nick picked it up. "I will" he said.

"Thanks. Bye guys." Archie said returnuig to his lab.

In Ecklie's office, Greg was stting next to Grissom who was between him and Hodges. Ecklie was sitting behind his desk arms crossed. Greg had just finished to give his version of what happened. "Oh and that's not it, before he hits me, he started yelling at me something about being promoted as a level 2. I said to him I didn't want to fight but he didn't care." Greg said.

Ecklie looked at Hodges. "What's your version?"

Hodges lowered his head. "I think he said it all" he said pointing his thumb at Greg. Grissom looked at him surprised. "The only thing he forgot to say is that Nick came into the room and takes me off of little man over there" he continued looking at Greg. Ecklie looked at his employee like he was nut or something.

"You don't try to deny the fact that you started all of this?" he asked.

"No"

Ecklie sighed.

"In this case, I suspend you for a week but you'll be paid since the two of you are alright"

Greg stand up so fast that his chair fell onto the floor. "Alright? Look at this. It's called a cast. It help to heal the broken bones. Does it look alright to you?" he said showing the blue cast that covered his arm from hand to elbow to his supervisor with anger.

"Stop it right there Sanders or you'll gonna be suspended or worse is that clear?"

"Yes sir" he said his blood boil with anger. He stormed out of the room.

A few moments later, Nick was walking in the direction of Greg's office. He 'd heard what had happened in Ecklie's office. In fact right now, all the lab knew about the fight between Greg and Hodges and about the suspension and about what Greg said to Ecklie. When he arrived, Greg was sitting on the couch. Nick knock on the door.

"Hey Nick buddy. Come in. I guess you want to talk to me about what I've done." he said with with a look that meant 'I don't want to talk about it anymore'.

"Actually, no. Archie asked me to give you this letter. It was on his desk but it's addressed to you."

"Oh okay. Thanks" he opened the envelope and started to read the letter. Something was obviously wrong because Greg became pale.

"Greg, what's going on?" asked Nick concerned.

"humm I'm not sure. Look at this."

He handed the letter to him. He read it too.

"Oh my god! Greg..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ooohh suspence loll.

I'll try to update soon but I really have a lot of things to do for school so...I'll see what I can do


	4. Author's note

I'm so sorry it's been a long time since I last updated but my life got kind of rough for the past fiew months...

My cousin got into a really bad car crash 'cuz of a drunk driverand we nearly lost him and then my aunt and uncle (his parents) had a motorcycle crash not too long after that, I got in a car crash with my mum on my way to my dance class so it's been really hard and I had too work harder to make up with the other at school. I hope you understand but I promise that I'm gonna post some chapters soon... just hang on lol...

Greggo's gonna have some hard time...evil


	5. The Letter

**Thanks to Nicole and for all the reviews. I'm sooo sorry it took so long to update and thanks to everyone who enjoy this story. **

The letter

Nick looked at he words on the paper, shocked. The letter addressed to Greg was written with bright red ink. He read it again just to make sure of what was on the paper.

_**Watch your back**_

"I'm sure it's just Hodges. He probably wants a revenge because he got suspended for a week" said Greg shakily but didn't tell Nick that it wasn't the first time he received something like that.

"Yeah probably," responded Nick not knowing if he should believe his friend or tell Grissom about that, "Maybe you should show it to Grissom, just to be sure."

Greg shook his head, "No it will be ok. I don't think it's really a threat. Hodges hates me, so it's not really a big deal."

"If you say so. We should get back to work before Ecklie finds us. Who knows what he's gonna do?" With that Greg and Nick got up and went their separate ways to work on there cases.

Greg entered one of the lab where one young lab tech was busy doing some research. "Hey Andrew" he said.

The lab tech turned around to see who it was. "Hey Greg, I'm happy to see you. I've heard about what happened. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm cool." he responded surprised by the fact that the young man cared about him even if he didn't really knew him or talk to him. But there was this thing he had said to Greg about being a role model to him. "Do you have something for me?"he asked.

"Yes and no. Yes I have the results for your case but no it doesn't match to your suspect. Sorry," the lab tech answered with a sigh.

"Thanks anyway. Now we have to find a new suspect. It's just great!" He stormed out of the room, the young lab tech watching him leave.

Greg entered the breakroom where he finds Catherine and Warrick. "Hey guys, I have bad news for you. The hair that we collected on the victim, it doesn't match our suspect."

"Oh that's just great" complained Warrick. " We have to do it all over again!"

"Funny that's exacly what I told the tech" said Greg sarcastically.

"Ok. What do we know?" asked Catherine not wanting to hear the boys arguing.

"So far? Someone came into a house, killed Gabe Jonhson AND his dog and left the house. No witnesses," said Warrick.

"That's disgusting," commented Greg.

A week later

Hodges had returned to work but he wouldn't talk to Greg or even look at him. Everyone was watching what was gonna happen next. If Hodges was going to lose it again. Greg, Catherine and Warrick had closed their case and there'd been no other calls so they were just doing paper work together in the breakroom. They had been doing it for two hours when Greg spoke up.

"Hey! I'm gonna go and grab something to eat. Do you guys want something. I'm buying." he asked while getting up from is chair.

"Hmm.. I think a cheeseburger and some fries will do. Thanks Greg," said Warrick.

"No problem. And you Cat?"

She looked at him. "No thanks, I'm good. And don't call me Cat."

Greg nodded and headed out saying "I'll try to remember that...Cat" He smiled at himself while walking down the corridor.

"Kids" Said Catherine sighing. Warrick just laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Catherine .

"Come on Catherine. Everyone calls you Cat. Why don't you want Greg to do it too?" he asked still laughing.

"I don't know. Maybe because I see him more like a son to me than a coworker you know. We've all been working together for a few years now and with Greg in the field rather than in the lab I just feel more concerned about him," she said.

"Yeah, but it still doesn't explain why you don't want him to call you Cat," Warrick looked at her with a raised brow.

"I guess that since I see him like a son it's weird for me to hear him call me Cat but he has so much grown up," Warrick understood what she was trying to say and smiled.

"Yeah but let's just say that our Greggo is a 28 years old big kid. I know what you feel. I've never been this close to Greg before and it got worse when he started working in the field. I was hard on him. The truth is I really care about him and I didn't wanted to show it because of what happened to Holly Gribbs, you know. I was scared that if something happened to him too that I would go through the same things that I felt when Holly died," Warrick trailed off for a moment and looked at his friend.

Catherine didn't speak, amazed by the fact that their conversation was turning this way. She never thought that the man in front of her would just express how he felt about Greg, hell... how he felt about anyone. He never talked about it so she just let him continue; scared that if she interrupted him he wouldn't finished what he started and she had the impression that he needed to tell someone.

"With what happened to Nick I realised that being scared wasn't a way to live. I don't want to cut people out of my life, because they can be taken anytime. So that's why Greg and I are so close now and if I wouldn't have been so stubborn before it could of been that way a long time ago. It should of been. After all, we're a family and we're there to watch each others back." He let himself fall back in his chair realizing how good it has been to talk about his feelings.

"Wow. I didn't think that a simple discussion about a nickname could turn so sentimental. I have to admit that it was great. We should have those moments more often." the blonde woman said with a smile. Before Warrick could answer back someone entered the breakroom.

"Hey Greg! It's only been five minutes since you left. Did you forget something?" Asked Warrick surprised to see him there.

"Huh!?" he said turning around with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Whoaa."said a surprised Catherine when she see that the person in front of her is not Greg but Andrew.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

hey I know that this conversation between Warrick and Catherine about Greg sounds cheesy but I think that there isn't enough of Greg/Warrick moment in the show so I tought that maybe it would be great to finally see a real relationship between the two men. And don't worry, there is going to be a lot more action in the next chapter...


End file.
